There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by Iago96
Summary: When emotions have been concealed for so long it is impossible for people to imagine that the other feels any different. Sometimes they need a helping hand. HPSS
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is just a short drabble I thought up a few weeks ago. Please tell me what you think of it.

* * *

**There is a thin line between love and hate**

'There is a fine line between love and hate.' How Severus hated that particular turn of phrase. 'How can things that are the total opposite be so close?' Severus Snape had never really understood love. He had never felt it either, his mother died when he was very young and his father had blamed him so no love there. He had no other family. Severus believed that he would never know what love was, the one person he thought that he could ever possibly love would never want anything to do with him. He had, after all, persecuted him mercilessly since he was eleven years old. Thoughts such as those made Severus reach for the firewiskey. The empty bottle fell to the floor as Severus moaned, "Harry," in his sleep.

'There is a fine line between love and hate.' How Harry hated that particular turn of phrase. Albus Dumbledore had quoted it during his usual beginning of year speech and now Harry simply couldn't get it out of his head. 'How can totally opposite emotions be close?' Harry Potter had never really understood love. He had certainly never felt it. His parents had been murdered by Voldemort when he was a year old and his so called 'family' at Privet Drive certainly didn't care about him. Unless locking a child in a cupboard under the stairs and not feeding them was love in which case Harry was sure he didn't want it. Sure the Weaselys were wonderful people but Harry knew that he would never be one of them. He was the Boy Who Lived, their only hope against He Who Shall Not Be Named. Harry believed that he would never know what love was, the one person he could ever consider loving hated him. The man proved it in every action towards him. Sighing Harry rolled over and eventually fell asleep. He softly whispered, "Severus," into the stillness of the night.

Severus Snape, Potions Master and git extraordinaire, awoke early the next morning to the sound of a knock at his door. Groaning at his hangover headache he reached out with his magic to find out the identity of the door knocker. It was Draco Malfoy, his godson. Summoning a hangover potion to him he wandlessly opened the door.

Draco stepped into the living room and took in the sight of his godfather slumped in the armchair with an empty bottle of firewiskey at his feet. Dropping his cold Slytherin demeanour he asked, "What's wrong?"

Severus gathered his tattered pride around him like a cloak and replied, "Nothing," as he cast a spell to clean himself and his clothes.

"Yes, this certainly does look like nothing." Draco said sarcastically as he summoned the bottle to him and shook it at his godfather. "You've been acting strange for the past three weeks now, Uncle Sev. You weren't even this out of sorts when you were caught as a spy and you almost died then." He remarked flippantly.

Severus' position as spy in Voldemort's ranks had been discovered the previous summer and the man had barely made it out alive using the portkey Albus had supplied him with for ever such an occasion when he had begun to spy. He had found himself in Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer, recuperating. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Harry Potter had turned seventeen at the beginning of that summer and taken his newly found right to move out of Privet Drive, the brat had gone to Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had decreed that Harry help Severus get better, after all the boy had spent long enough in the Hospital Wing to have a very good working knowledge of healing. That was how Severus Snape and Harry Potter were forced to spend the summer together. It was during this time that Severus had started to see Harry for the person he really was. He discovered that he actually liked Harry and consequently became less harsh with him, even teaching him Occlumency and Legitimacy properly this time and tutoring with Potions. Once he found out that Harry simply didn't understand how to brew it was simple to complete his education. 'Perhaps I should teach more like this in class? It would certainly shock the older students and perhaps prevent so many explosions.' Severus thought to himself.

"Hello? Uncle Sev? Are you there?" Draco called, waving a hand in front of Severus' impassive face.

The only sign of surprise was a slow blink before the Potions Master spoke in a deadly voice, "What is your hand doing in front of my face, Draco?"

The blond snatched his hand back before it could be used as a potion ingredient and smiled at his head of house, "You seem a little distracted, godfather. I have never seen you like this before." Draco allowed his concern to layer his voice. There were only one or two people to whom he would show his emotions and the stern man in front of him was one of them.

"It is nothing Draco. Merely something I must deal with or perhaps ignore." Severus said dismissively. "Now, what brings you here on a Saturday morning? Not to mention at eight o'clock."

"I wanted your opinion on something…" The blond Slytherin trailed off.

Raising an eyebrow Severus signalled him to continue. "Well I want to ask this…girl out but I don't quite know how." By now the pale blonde's cheeks were a bright Gryffindor red with embarrassment.

"And you assume that I would have some useful information for you? Draco you are aware that my tastes do not quite run in that direction. What could I possibly tell you without knowing the name of the girl in question?" 'Who could possibly make the Slytherin ice prince blush?' Severus thought curiously.

"She is not in Slytherin…" Draco once again trailed off.

"The other houses do have many fine qualities, though Gryffindor is questionable as a whole there are a few individuals within the lion house that are not hopeless. Which house is the object of your affection in then?"

"Gryffindor," Draco hung his head in embarrassment, "She's younger as well."

'Gryffindor and younger? Who could it be?' Severus thought curiously. Then his mind came to the only obvious conclusion, "Ginvera Weasley?"

Draco looked shocked that his godfather guessed but the nodded with his eyes closed. "An interesting choice, Draco. She will be a handful, a fiery temper and I have heard that she is worse than the twins for pulling pranks on those who insult her or hers. Though she and Potter have been speaking together quite often recently, you might have competition there." He commented lightly.

"Then you approve?" The teen asked after hearing no disapproval in the others voice. The opinion of Severus Snape was more important than the one of his father to Draco. He had been disowned by his family when he refused to take the mark that September at which point Severus took him in.

"You could have done much worse, Draco. Had you not been disowned you would most likely have been engaged to Miss Parkinson by now." He reminded his godson.

Draco repressed a shudder, the girl had been trying to get her hands on him for the past two years, and since he was disowned she had thankfully given up. "Tonight I'm going to ask her to Hogsmeade next weekend." He decided. He could deal with Potter easily. Then looking up at the other man suddenly he saw the longing and sadness that Severus wasn't quick enough to hide. Draco knew how lonely his godfather was. "Who is it, Uncle Sev?" He asked gently.

His question had shocked the older man. He had not expected Draco to be able to see his sadness. "It is of no consequence. He does not feel the same way and I doubt that he is even gay. Now be off with you. I have work to do and you have a girl to win over." He shooed Malfoy away and sat down at his table.

Instead of getting out his lesson plan as he would usually do he waited until he was sure Draco had left before he allowed his head to connect rather loudly with the solid wood table. Groaning in pain both physical and emotional though rather more emotional Severus repeatedly smacked his head against the desk. By the end of an hour he needed to take another pain killing potion but felt a little better.

Deciding that he couldn't face the Great Hall he summoned a house elf at lunch time and ordered a sandwich. The elves knew better than to speak too much around the surly professor and brought his lunch quickly and surprisingly silently. Severus spent the next few hours marking the sixth and seventh year homework assignments. When he reached Potter's he ran his fingers over the indented parchment baring the name of his heart's desire. Then Severus seemed to recollect himself and picked up his quill. 'It seems the boy was listening to me this summer.' He thought happily as he gave the teen an O, writing on the bottom, "A surprisingly well written and structured essay. It seems that you aren't hopeless after all."

Knowing that he wouldn't get away with missing a third meal in the Great Hall without a visit from their esteemed headmaster Severus left the dungeons at dinner time and made his way up to the Great Hall. As he sat down he could help but look over to the Gryffindor table, his eyes seeking out Harry Potter almost without his knowledge or permission. Little did he know that a pair of silver eyes was watching his every move from the Slytherin table.

'So you like Potter do you Uncle Sev? Perhaps I will test out the water for you while I woo Ginny away from the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Then we will both be happy.' The blond thought contentedly and then stood up and boldly walked over to the Gryffindor table.

The entire Great Hall watched his progress apart from a small group of friends at the table he was walking towards. Draco's allegiance was known to not be with Voldemort but he still scared most people and his animosity with Potter was almost legendary, only Potter and Snape's hatred was more well-known. When he arrived at the lion table he stood behind Potter who was sat next to Ginny Weasley and said in his cultured voice, "Would you mind moving, Potter?" It wasn't a question and both boys knew it.

Harry turned around to look at his rival. He looked him in the eyes flatly. If Draco didn't know better then he would say that Harry Potter was attempting to use Legitimacy on him. But Potter couldn't know that, could he? Just in case he strengthened his mental barriers. For a second he thought he saw amusement in the green eyes but then his thought process was overloaded when Harry silently moved over leaving space next to Ginny for Draco to sit down.

"Show's over." He said quietly but somehow everyone heard the green eyed boy and went back to their meals. "Sit down, Ron." Harry warned gently the redhead who had suddenly stood up.

"But Harry. It's Malfoy. Why did you move?" Ron protested.

Unbeknownst to Ron Harry and Ginny had been talking that afternoon. They weren't dating or anything like that. Ginny was the only Weasley that Harry truly liked apart from Fred and George. Percy he couldn't stand, Molly and Arthur meant well but they tried to parent him to much and he didn't really know Bill or Charlie well enough. Ron was alright but he was just too hot-headed. She was the only person who knew that Harry was gay and he was the only one who knew that she had a secret crush on Draco Malfoy, "He juts oozes sex appeal. He's such a bad boy and has a great butt." Ginny had commented causing Harry to choke on air itself at the horrible images running through his own mind.

The redheaded girl had just laughed at him and hit the boy on the arm gently. "So… Harry we've found out that Malfoy isn't your type. Good choice or I'd have to hurt you quite severely by the way. Who do you like?" She asked interested. She knew that Harry was gay but had never known if he liked anyone.

"There is one person I like but it's never going to happen so I'd be better off forgetting him." Harry told his pseudo-sister sadly.

"Who is it, Harry?" She asked.

A sigh. Then a whispered, "Severus Snape."

"Really?" Ginny almost screamed.

Harry nodded blushing like a tomato. As he had his eyes closed he didn't see the girl come flying at him. It was only when he was knocked over that he opened his eyes and found the girl sat on him that he noticed her huge smile. "That's wonderful, Harry. He would be perfect for you. Do you know if he's gay or not?" She continued the conversation from her new seat of Harry's lap. A few people walked past and one Gryffindor seventh year even whistled at them but the pair ignored them.

"I don't know. I have never seen him with anyone of either sex." Harry replied sadly.

Ginny hugged her pseudo-brother trying to take his sadness away with her affection but it was not the kind he needed she knew. The youngest Weasley vowed then and there to try and find out if their feared potions master was indeed gay and if so then get him and her brother together.

When Draco had sat down next to her that night Ginny had been shocked to say the least. She glared at her brother discreetly and saw his smirk return. Thankfully Harry managed to subdue Ron before he made a scene.

"So Ginny, may I call you Ginny?" Draco asked uncertainly. She nodded absently. "Ginny, I expect you are wondering what I'm doing at the wrong table."

"I would agree to a certain amount of curiosity especially considering that Harry actually let you pass never mind sit down." She replied evenly staring the Slytherin in the eyes.

Surprisingly Draco seemed to grow a little red at her comment. His next sentence seemed to take a lot out of him she sensed beyond her utter shock as she digested his words, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

On the other side of Draco, Harry burst out laughing at the dumbfounded look on his sister's face. Torn between turning to Potter and cursing him and waiting for Ginny's answer Draco shifted his gaze to the male Gryffindor next to him. The next thing out of Harry's mouth gave Draco, and a certain professor at the head table that just happened to be able to hear everything that was being said, hope that Ginny and Harry's relationship was not what it appeared.

"Go on Gin. Give Malfoy his answer. The poor guy has come all this way and all you can do is stare at him. The gobsmaked look just doesn't suit you, dear sister." Harry said between sniggers as Ron and Hermione glared at the intruder.

His comment seemed to snap Ginny out of her stupor and she nodded almost shyly, "Sure."

Smirking at Ron triumphantly as he left the table Draco walked back to the Slytherin table, catching Severus' eye and smirking as he did.

Later that night Draco once again went to his godfather's quarters and found the man drinking, "You're making a habit of this aren't you?" He asked tiredly.

"No. I just like the odd drink now and then." Severus stated matter of factly. Or as matter of factly as he could manage after drinking half a bottle of whiskey, muggle this time.

"Yeah, of course. Come on, Uncle Sev. Potter isn't going out with Ginny, he called her sister. There is a chance for you." Draco said brightly as he tried to get the man to give up the bottle.

Apparently his comment shocked the drunken man as he let go of the bottle easily. "A chance?"

"Yes, Uncle Sev, a chance. I'll try and get close to him, find out his preference. I can't bear to see you like this."

"I am pathetic aren't I? All this over a little unhappiness, loneliness. Why do I need to be loved? I have managed fine so far. Why do I want him so much?" 'Is that wrong of me? Do I not deserve love after the life I have led?'

"We all crave love. It is in our nature to want that fulfilment." Draco said wisely.

Severus, still drunk, looked at his godson with something akin to surprise and pride. "Thank you, Draco. I would be honoured to call you my son; your idiot of a father did not deserve such a wonderful person." He slurred sentimentally.

Draco smothered his laughter at the drunken man, knowing that Severus would probably be quite embarrassed at his outburst in the morning. The Potions Master simply couldn't hold his liquor. Or he could, he just got loose lipped and sentimental Draco amended as he saw Severus walk across the room as gracefully as he always did.

After making sure his godfather was safely tucked up in bed Draco left and started planning his date with the fiery red-haired girl.

"Harry, what were you doing letting Draco Malfoy sit at our table?" Hermione burst out as soon as the Common Room had emptied.

Ron backed up his girlfriend and commented, "I thought you and Ginny were going out? What's going on?"

Harry and Ginny started laughing.

Finally Ginny recovered and said, still chuckling, "Lets just say I'm not Harry's type."

"What's wrong with my sister, mate?" Ron asked heatedly.

Harry considered his answer before stating, "Nothing Ron. She is just the wrong gender for me."

The red-haired male's face scrunched up in confusion while his girlfriend's registered shock.

Hermione recovered first, "Really? I'd always thought…"

"No." Harry shook his head.

Ron finally seemed to regain the power of speech but still hadn't got the idea, "Harry, can you just say that again please. I think I misheard you."

"You didn't, Ron. I'm gay. I like guys not girls. Well one guy anyway." Harry confessed with a slight blush. Ginny caught his eye and grinned like a Cheshire cat which just made him blush harder.

Ron looked a little surprised but then seemed to relax, "That's good for you, mate. Just please don't make any passes at me."

Harry burst out laughing, "No problems, Ron. You're not my type." He promised.

"I'm going to go on up." Hermione said standing up. After a significant look to Ron he claimed to want an early night as well and followed his girlfriend to the dorms.

"Two guesses what they're doing up there." Ginny wisecracked.

Harry just chuckled then raised his eyebrow suggestively, "So, Gin…Draco finally asked you out. Happy?"

The girl squealed and flung herself at her 'brother' in excitement. "I can't believe it! He asked me out! He even came over to the Gryffindor Table!" She yelled as quietly as possible.

"I'm happy for you, Gin. Have a good time Saturday." Harry hugged her tightly.

"I'll try to bring conversation around to Snape if I can, Harry. See if I can find out what he prefers…" She trailed off eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"Don't force it Ginny. I don't want Draco to tell Snape if you make him suspicious. I would never be able to look at the man again if he knew I liked him." Harry assured her rapidly.

"I would never do that, Harry. I love you, you dunce. So what should I wear on Saturday?" Ginny's eyes shone as she remembered her date.

Harry shrugged, "Ginny, I may be gay but that doesn't make me your personal dresser or anything. I'm not a fashion expert." He said flippantly.

She just glared at him, "Fine. Wear that white shirt and the black jeans, casual, no affiliation to either house and they suit you." He conceded. "You'll knock him out."

"See. I knew you could do it." Ginny teased him. Kissing him on the cheek she said, "Thank you. Goodnight."

"Night." Harry replied absently as she turned to go up the stairs; his mind on other things. He sighed deeply before pulling himself together and going to bed himself.

Ginny followed her brother's advice and wore the white shirt with her favourite black jeans. She knew she looked good when half the boys in the Gryffindor Common Room turned to look at her as she came downstairs. Harry laughed at their reactions and went over to his sister, as he hugged the red-head he whispered into her ear, "Knock him dead, Gin. Draco won't know what hit him."

"Thanks, Harry." She blushed and kissed the Boy Who Lived on the cheek before going to meet her blond date.

Draco was waiting for her in the Entrance Hall. His breath caught in his throat as she descended the main stairway. She was gorgeous.

On auto-pilot Draco stepped forward to meet his date. "Hi, you look amazing." His mouth said for him.

'She's cute when she blushes' was the only think running through his mind as she took his proffered arm. As they began to walk out of the doors Draco managed to get a hold of himself and started up a conversation, "So…you and Potter aren't going out? Everyone always thought you were." He commented quietly.

Ginny laughed, "No, Harry and I have never been more than friends. He is my adoptive brother." Then she had an idea, she could drop a hint and see if Draco picked up on it, "Even if I did like him like that it would never be. I'm not his type." She carried on with an emphasis on type.

A raised blond eyebrow was the only indication that her hint had been caught. Mentally Draco was cheering. Now if only he could find out if Potter liked his godfather. Maybe Ginny would help him play matchmaker. But for now he decided to pay attention to his own date and worry about Severus later.

A month later and Draco had enough information gathered to approach his girlfriend with. He found her in the library with Harry. He sat down after giving her a kiss and said, almost fondly, "Beat it, Potter. I need to talk to Ginny for a while."

Harry just glared half-heartedly back at him, "Only because I've finished Draco. I'll see you later, Ginny."

"Bye, Harry." She called to his retreating form then she rounded on her smug looking boyfriend, "Why do you always do that to him?"

"Potter knows I don't mean anything by it. We are actually friends of a sort, Gin. We just insult each other that's all. Besides I actually needed him to go away so I could talk to you about him." Draco explained patiently. He knew that he could get hexed if he said something the fiery red-head didn't like.

Ginny looked intrigued, "Go on."

"Well, Harry's gay right. Does he like anyone at the moment?" He asked innocently.

A spark set off in the girl's mind but for the moment she played along, "Yes he does."

With a wicked smirk Draco attempted for a nonchalance he failed to reach, "I just happen to know a certain person who really likes him and has asked me to find out if Potter would be interested."

The red-head slowly moved closer to her boyfriend, disrupting his thoughts, "Care to tell me who it is? Harry is my brother after all and I won't see him hurt." She asked sultrily.

Draco swallowed hard at her tone, "This person would never hurt Potter. He has spent too much time protecting him to ever hurt him."

Ginny's eyes glinted in victory, "So I was right. Professor Snape does like Harry." She drawled, copying the tone from the blond next to her.

He gaped, "You suspected?"

"Of course. I am more observant than people, apart from Harry, give me credit for." She confessed. "Now…what are we going to do about Professor Snape and Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Would Potter consider a relationship with him? I really don't think Severus could handle an affair with Harry." It was physically hurting Draco to say these things aloud but it was for his beloved godfather.

Ginny laughed prettily, "I'm positive Harry would consider a relationship with Professor Snape considering he had a huge crush on him and has for ages." She confessed guiltily.

The couple plotted ways to get their favourite people together for the next hour. Finally they came up with a plan and decided to implement it the next night, Friday night.

The poor unawares recipients of the couple's charity plans were both respectively working diligently trying to not think about the other too hard.

The following day Harry became suspicious early on in the day, Ginny and Draco were acting strange. The Slytherin had taken to sitting at the Gryffindor table every day for the past two weeks, not only to be close to his girlfriend but it also annoyed her elder brother which was always a reason to do anything. Harry had already taken a gulp of his pumpkin juice by the time he realised that they had probably spiked it. Thinking it was just a prank, Harry shrugged, he didn't taste anything off and didn't feel any different. He didn't care if he had to walk around school with multi-coloured hair again.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Ok. A little tired because I had another nightmare and then couldn't sleep for the rest of the night and sad because he hasn't even looked over here once this morning." Harry confessed before clamping his hand over his mouth, glaring daggers at his sister. Veritaserum! They had given him Veritaserum! He had Potions first thing this morning for Merlin's sake!

Taking his hand away from his mouth cautiously Harry quietly questioned the suddenly nervous red-head, "Tell me you didn't." He begged.

She bit her lip and nodded her head, "I'm sorry, Harry. It was the only way I swear."

Draco wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "Relax, Potty. You're not the only one we gave it to. But" He implied with a small grin.

Up at the teacher's table Minerva had just asked Severus how he was and received an answer, which was a surprise, but the content of said answer had stunned her. She fainted. The action caught the attention of the whole Hall. The Potion Master ignored the gasps and began inspecting his food. Since the Dark Lord's death he had stopped scanning anything he consumed, perhaps he should begin the habit again. A quick scan revealed that there was Veritaserum in his coffee. 'Shite.' He thought. He didn't have enough time to brew the counter-potion. He had not brewed any for a year now; it wore off on its own after two hours so he had been in no need of it.

Draco caught his godfather's gaze as the man was inspecting the population for the perpetrator. He smirked and Severus realised who had drugged him. Before he could do anything about it the bell rang and Draco dragged Harry off towards the dungeons.

The small messy haired Gryffindor sat at the back, as far in the shadows as he could get to avoid contact with the one person in the room he didn't want to tell the truth to. Snape, however, didn't come near him. The man was less cutting than usual; a few Gryffindors received almost compliments from him and some of the Slytherins received insults.

Draco saw that his godfather was going to simply stay away from the object of his affection for the next two hours so he acted quickly, the second part of the plan coming into action. He sabotaged Harry's potion. He had set up his cauldron right in front of Harry so it was easy to simply reach over and add an extra werewolf hair. It caused bright purple smoke to come billowing out of the cauldron.

By the time the professor reached the billowing cauldron Harry had managed to fix it but Draco wasn't going to give up. Moving behind his bench he roughly pushed Harry into Professor Snape.

Neither had been expecting it and landed in a heap on the floor, Harry on top of the surly man.

After relishing the feeling for a few perfect seconds Snape snapped back and bellowed quietly, yes it was possible for Severus Snape, "Are you planning to stay there all day, Potter?"

Harry screwed his face up but it was no use he spoke against his will, "Yes. It's comfy and you smell nice."

To his surprise the man below him blushed faintly. Harry decided that he was in major trouble and wiggled in an attempt to gain his footing. He felt something hard pressing into him. He wiggled again. His professor's arms came up sharply and held him still. A spark lit in Harry's mind and he looked up into the embarrassed face of Severus Snape.

Severus was in heaven, he had surely died, Harry Potter was lying on top of him and didn't seem inclined to move. To his horror he felt himself grow hard. The idiot boy wiggled, apparently felt his arousal and then wiggled again. Severus had to hold him still to prevent himself from taking the boy then and there, class be damned.

A loud explosion drew his attention, Draco, it seemed, had made Harry's cauldron explode to create a diversion. Climbing to his feet and taking Harry with him he snarled at the students to get out. They obeyed without question, Snape was acting weird. Potter could handle himself, he defeated Voldemort, he could cope with Professor Snape's anger.

Draco winked at them as he left and cast a warding spell on the door, preventing their escape. Severus quickly neutralised the potion and then turned to look at Harry in confusion.

"What is going on here?" He asked silkily.

Harry tired to keep quite he really did but it was no use – the potion dragged the truth from him, "Draco dosed us with Veritaserum and then pushed me onto you. I think he wants us to get together, Ginny too." He cringed and closed his eyes, waiting for the biting response he was sure would follow his little outburst.

When it never came Harry cautiously opened his eyes. Snape was still stood there, immobile and emotionless as ever. Simply watching him. Finally his mouth opened, "Why did they do that?"

As before the answer was dragged from Harry, "They know how I feel and decided to do something about it." There he had managed not to blurt out that he fancied his Potions Master. Quickly, before Snape could say anything Harry asked a question of his own, "Draco must have known something about you to act. Do you…like me?" He had gotten to know the blonde well enough to know that he loved Severus Snape like a father and would never do anything to hurt him; not only because Snape's revenge would be more than he could take. The Boy Who Lived looked on expectantly as the older man's face contorted in an effort to stop from speaking, revealing his true feelings to the younger.

The effort was in vain though, he quietly admitted, "Yes, I do…like you." The man still managed to mock him under Veritaserum.

Harry smothered a smile. He allowed his Gryffindor side to take over his Slytherin instincts and slowly approached the stoic Potions Master. "Ditto." He whispered as his leaned over to touch his lips to the taller man's.

The thin lips were unresponsive for a few seconds before the moved back against his. They broke away long seconds later, panting for breath.

Severus smiled softly down at Harry, "I think we owe Draco and Miss Weasley."

Kissing him again briefly Harry grinned brilliantly and replied, "Definitely. I know just how we can repay them…"


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

Harry and Severus became a couple after that day. They had agreed not to become intimate for a while because Harry was still at school, despite there being no rules because a simple Veritaserum could see if there was any coercion or preferential treatment. They spent some nights and most weekends together, talking, reading or simply brewing potions together. Of course they also plotted their revenge on Draco and Ginny. After much debating Harry and Severus had finally decided on an appropriate method of revenge on the other Gryffindor/Slytherin couple. A quick word with Dobby on Harry's part and a quick potion on Severus' and then were set.

The last day of term before the Christmas holidays was the date set for their plan. The new couple discreetly watched their prey. The change occurred automatically. Draco, tasted the potion but it was too late, he just looked at his godfather in horror. Snape grinned evilly at him and he gulped. A few seconds later Ginny spoke to Harry, only it was Draco's voice and it came out of Draco's head. The Gryffindor girl looked down at herself and screamed.

The whole school burst out laughing at such a girly scream coming from Draco Malfoy. At the sound of his own voice Draco, in Ginny's body, turned to look at his girlfriend.

"I guess they've finally got their revenge, Gin." He commented dryly once she stopped screaming. "How long does this last?" He asked Harry cautiously.

The only reply he received was an evil smirk.


End file.
